


Is love the strongest magic?

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Draco wants something his bloodline would totally disagree with and Hermione Granger wants the same. Can they pass the line of what has been laid down before them to prove their love for each other. Is dark magic going to prevent this relationship from taking place or Is love the strongest Magic?





	1. Living a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my daughter, Nichole. I am an SG1 Jack O'Neill writer but I had to give her something she would want to read. Here it is, I hope you like it.

Draco watched as the other young people boarded the train to go back to Hogwarts. He could not believe that he was standing on this platform again, for another year. But this year it would be different – this year he would be watched and that scared him more than anything had ever scared him. To know that no matter what he did, what he said would be scrutinized by the Dark lord caused sweat to pop out on his entire body and chills to begin.   
Trying to cover up his fear, he looked over at the young girl that was stepping onto the train and he felt a great ache start in his chest. The fact that he had fallen for her was wrong according to his family history – the fact that he could never tell anyone caused him to be angry. The fact that he would never be able to have her caused him pain so great he thought he would die at times. He watched her for a few minutes more and then turned to board the train, not giving anyone a chance to know who he was looking at.  
Hermione Granger knew someone was watching her and without even looking she also knew who it was. Her palms were soon sweaty and the need to look back at him was almost killing her. But she could not, she would not let him know that she had feelings for him. Not as cruel as he was to her, that would just give him ammunition to use against her and her love for him was something she would not allow him to use like that.  
“Hermione! Wait up!”   
Hermione heard Ginny Weasley calling her and she turned to wait for her friend to catch up. Just as she turned, so did her, their eyes meeting. Before his face turned into an ugly scrawl, Hermione swore she something else there – something sweeter than the hatred she had been so used to looking at on his face the years before. Shaking her head to clear the thought, she waved at her friend and then stepped the rest of the way into the train. Seeing a clear cabin, she slid into the seat and waited for Ginny, the only person on the face of the earth who knew where her heart really laid.  
Draco pushed a first year out of the way as he made his way down to the back of the train and the car that his group had sat in for the five years. Why did he have to pretend so much? Why could he not just live the life he wanted. Other Wizards had done so and still lived today. But he knew why, he knew why his family would always be the way they were. Because once the Dark lord took possession of you and you vowed your loyalties to him, there was no turning back and Draco knew without a doubt that because of his blood, he belonged to the Dark lord.   
What he had to do this year made O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S seem like first year all over again, but he knew he had to do it or he would be killed and so would his mum – there was no doubt at all about that. He could do it if he put his mind to it -after all he was pure blood. Pure bloods could kill and not flinch, he had watched them enough the last three months to know that for a fact. He would do this if for no reason but to keep his mum alive. As for his father, the stupid conceited man had caused this on himself. Let him wither and die in Azkaban for all he cared.  
As he past the car where Granger and that little pest Weasley sat, he watched them as they whispered to each other. He wished he had someone he could confide in with his deepest darkest secrets. Surely it would make what he had to do easier.  
“What would you tell them, this confident of yours? That you are a scared 16-year-old because the Dark lord wants you to show him where your loyalties lie. You are pure blood, be glad he did not kill your whole family when he realized your father was hiding the fact that he was a death eater. You are special, boy, I would give anything to be allowed to do what you are assigned to do. But believe this, if you fail, I will take pleasure in what I will do to you and my sister.”  
The voice that played the words in his mind sounded just like his crazy aunt. Bellatrix scared him almost as much as the Dark lord did. That woman thrived on inflecting pain on people – did not matter whether they had known her or not – she would just laugh as she watched them wiggle and squirm under her wand as she would perform the cruciatus curse on them. He had seen it performed so many times in the past thirty days that he dreamed about it every night. When, that is, he wasn’t dreaming about ‘her’.  
Just as he turned to go into the car, he felt something brush past him but could not see anything. For some strange reason, the car had gone completely black. After the darkness had cleared and he could see again – he looked into the faces of the other slytherin’s that also accompanied the car with him. Did they know what he had to do this year? Had their parents told any of them what would take place?  
Pansy was sitting there, watching him, waiting for him to take the seat next to her but he does not really want to. Would it cause too much whispering if he should decide not to even sit in the Slytherin car? He was almost tempted but then he slid into the sit next to Pansy and allowed her to put her hand in his.   
His mind drifted as he sat there, watching the scenery outside the train rush by. He soon found himself once again thinking of her. That bright brain of hers that so many of her own friends made fun off. The way she stood up for her friends. Rubbing his nose, he could not help the small smile that played on his lips when he thought about how she punched him that year.  
Draco’s feelings were not as strong for Granger than but when he saw her the night of the Yule Ball, he knew then that his feelings were changing. The sight that stood on the top of those stairs actually caused him to have to find somewhere private for a while. Pansy had stood in the doorway not knowing why he had gone back to the dungeon. After the dance that night, the dream he had about Granger caused him to do something he had never done before. While taking care of his private business, he prayed that her name would not slip from between his lips.  
Jerking from his thoughts, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. Looking up, he watched as a case moved by itself on the rack above him. He knew he had felt something brush past him and without even having to think about it – he knew who it was. He would be able to extract revenge on his worst enemy for the pain that the person had caused on his mum.   
And revenge was so sweet when life would not allow you to have what you wanted most.


	2. The Past makes an ugly future

Sweat poured from him, soaking his body and causing chills. He could not believe that he had dreamed the stupid crap over again. It was bad enough that he had lived it, but to continue dreaming it – something had to give.   
Draco sat up on the edge of the bed. Rubbing his hands across his neck only made him realize how wet he really was and this caused him to cuss again. Standing up, he jerked his sweat pants from the foot of the bed and walked to his bathroom. Turning on the water, he did not even bother with the cold. A hot shower was what he needed, again, for how many nights now.  
The dream stayed on his mind the whole time he showered. It usually lasted longer than it did last night but he assumed he had gotten better at waking himself up. The part where his wand conjured the death blow was usually where he awoke. Watching her tumble to the ground, screaming out his name.   
Of course, none of it was real – the part of her dying. The part on the train and with Potter was very real. But the part of him delivering the death blow to her was what his mind had conceived. It was what he felt he had done to her when she had looked at him after Dumbledore had fallen off the tower. She looked at him as if he had killed her along with allowing Snape to kill Dumbledore.   
Potter of course was the only one who knew that Snape had killed Dumbledore – according to the Dark Lord and the others – it was he who had finished off the greatest wizard in the world. Hence – Granger believed it also. Hence the look in her eyes when she looked at him that night standing in the yard at the school. Soon however the truth came out. The truth that told everyone including the Dark Lord that he had failed in that important mission. But the look in her eyes did not change.  
Of course, that was not where all the turmoil ended. No, he could not be brave like Potter, the Weasleys and of course Longbottom – no he could not stand up against the Dark Lord. When he had called to him that last year, he had given in and changed sides. Did what his mummy wanted him to do. And that caused the look to pass from “How could you” to “so you never really wanted to change.”  
Draco stepped out of the shower and toweled off, tying the towel around his waist after he finished. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he continued to get dress for the day. Things were so much different now. It had been years since he had seen her standing on the platform telling her children goodbye and sending them to Hogwarts, years too since Wesley had died. She was alone again. This time raising children and trying to avoid detection by the death eaters that still roamed London.   
She had been with Weasley when he had been struck down by a death eaters wand. How she had escaped was still a mystery to the death eaters and to her. Taking her by the hand and grabbing the hand of the child and pulling her through the darkness to a place no one knew about had been one of the hardest and yet smartest things he had ever down. But she, as for as he knew, she to this day still did not know who had rescued her.   
Yes, the Dark lord was gone – but his hate still ran rapid throughout all of London. The death eaters that had not been killed or captured remained in hiding until the urge to kill a muggle or a mud blood over took them and they could not contain the evil inside of themselves any longer. The death shot that had been meant for her or her child was taken by her lover and in so doing had cost Ron Weasley his life. He had changed a lot since the battle the last year at the school. He no longer seemed to take off in a huff but this night it would have done him and his family good if he had heeded her advice and not try to fight. Draco knew she had cried herself to sleep that night. He had stood in the darkness and listened to the cries coming from her. Cries that tore his heart out.   
Finally completed in getting dressed, he walked down the stairs where his own son waited for him patiently at their breakfast table. He like so many others including Granger was also raising a child alone. Although he hated to admit it and never would admit it out loud but his pain for his loss did not measure as high on the scale as hers did.   
Astoria was a beautiful girl and she was a beautiful mother but her blood ran colder than Draco’s did and therefore their marriage had its problems. Astoria like so many other true bloods still believed that they deserved better than the half blood and certainly better than the muggle born. And Draco had to admit to himself that he too at one time believed this very strongly. But having your very life sucked out of you because of hate was something he never wanted to experience again.   
Walking over to his mother who sat at the end of the table, he gently bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He knew she felt it but she never acknowledged it. She had barely spoken since the day she had watched Fenrir Greyback attack and kill her husband. She had known why the ones left had attacked him and his family – because they had tried to walk away from all of the evil. But they knew, had always known that once you were a death eater – you died a death eater and Lucius Malfoy was a death eater when it served him best.   
When the dark lord had finally fallen, the Malfoy’s had assumed that it was over – that they could finally live without fear but they had been wrong. She had lied to the dark lord, had told him that Harry Potter was dead because he had told her that her son was still alive and she prayed to the very last instant that somehow her son would not fall into the trap that his parents had. When she saw him cross the school and come stand with her and her husband – it was the worse day in her life. She welcomed him so that she could protect him but she knew that he had sealed his fate.  
Draco watched his mother – seeing her eyes move back and forth he knew she was still living in the past. No matter how much he tried to make her see that they were safe and no one knew where they were, she still scanned the rooms and the corners waiting for another attack from the dark side. He honestly believed that she still believed that the dark lord was coming back – but no he would not give in to that fear. He would not allow his soul to be dragged back into that hell.   
Thirty minutes later, he and his son Scorpius was standing on the same platform he had stood on so many times. He looked at the faces around him, praying she would not come out of hiding just to ensure that Rose made it to Hogwarts. He knew that Hugo was still too young to attend but surely, she would not endanger herself by bringing Rose. Hopefully, Potter had gotten his message and had found her, made sure she stayed in hiding.   
Unfortunately, it looked as if even death or the fright of death would not stop Hermione Granger Weasley. Looking into those same eyes he had dreamed of the night before – his breath caught when he did not see hate in them. Was it too much to hope for that maybe he even saw a small hint of care? No, there was no hate there but he doubted if he would ever see them reflect back to him what he showed in his when he looked at her.


End file.
